


[FANART] Exposed

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, cap rbb, i did not sign this for a reason, no really i regret nothing, shit what did i draw, steve roger's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Fanart for Whispers wonderful fic.





	[FANART] Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispersofdelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exposure to the Modern Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154555) by [whispersofdelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium). 



_"Fuck, no, Grab my phone. Steve... Take- Take a picture. Wanna see your cock fucking my hole. Wanna save it for the next time- Fuck!" Steve's hands left his ass and grabbed each bicep as he fucked into him frantically._


End file.
